


The Anniversary Affair

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie), Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Hermione revisits memories of past loves and finds her happiness at the 20th Anniversary Celebration of the end of the War.





	The Anniversary Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Roll_A_Partner](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Roll_A_Partner) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  [](http://s1300.photobucket.com/user/TeganAce/media/Fanfic%20Banner%20Award_zpsozyoj0o0.jpg.html)
> 
>    
> 17\. Prompt: After the war Hermione fled into the arms of none other than Viktor Krum. Now it's the 20 year anniversary of the final battle and she finds herself a return to Hogwarts and facing her friend for first time since she left.  
> Suggested Kinks: sex in a public place  
> Squicks: none  
> Additional comments: Krum can either be with her or not. If not you can pair with anyone you decide for an anniversary fling.
> 
>  

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/34649711581/in/album-72157681856640296/)   


The war had been won for twenty years now. The 2nd of May 2018 was a wonderful day for the Wizarding World. Parties were happening in every wizard home from Lands End to John O’Groats. Hermione could not believe it. All their suffering, their isolation, the camping trip from hell, had all been worth it. Here, in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood the crème de la crème of Hogwarts past and present. She was looking forward to seeing old friends, but there were a few people she could do without.

Coolly, Hermione took an elegant sip from her champagne flute as she toyed with the seemingly innocuous jewels dangling between the dip between her collarbones. She calmly surveyed the room all around her as lively music from the latest band her daughter, Rose, was mad on, the Pixie Hearts, were playing their latest hit, On Fae’s Wings. Hermione had to admit, the crystal operatic tone of the lead singer with the heavy metal beat was interesting, and challenging to her ears. Rose rushed up, gushing incoherently at the gorgeous pianist who reminded Hermione too much of Scabior for her comfort. Though she kept her thoughts to herself, Hermione nodded along to all of Rose’s effusions of admiration.

“... the lead singer is Viktor Krum’s daughter - she does not advertise it much, apparently she is named after a long-lost love,” her romantic daughter sighed. “He must have loved the witch very much to want to carry it through to his daughter.”

“It’s downright creepy, is what it is,” muttered Hugo who was supporting a sweet little blonde witch whose jaw had dropped at the sight of the woman that she had idolised since birth. “I mean, it sounds like he was obsessed with the poor witch.”

“Viktor Krum is not a creep,” Hermione said. A light blush tinged her cheeks as she recalled the moment she first laid eyes on the Bulgarian wizard: “He is a talented Seeker, a hero of the War we are celebrating today, and he was a good friend when I needed one.” More, she sighed. This did not stop her from pinning her children with ‘the look’. The look that scared half the Wizengamot into giving werewolves their Rights in a bill that passed.

The Lupin Mandate, was a successful programme that offered help and support to the many victims of Greyback and his slathering pack. Children who were bitten were now allowed admittance to Hogwarts, with specially prepared rooms for their transformations. A companion was chosen to support them during those times, were taught how to make the Wolfsbane Potion, which Hermione was working on improving. Hermione turned her attention to the girl hanging onto her son’s arm still gaping in shock.

“Hugo, who is your friend?” She smiled.

“Marianne,” Hugo said. “She is a werewolf and I am her companion.” At Hugo's words, the girl blushed a deeper maroon. “Now, well,” her son shuffled his feet. The behaviour was so like her dearly departed husband. They had lost Ron to an accident in the lab at the joke shop a few years ago and Hugo was a silly, gentle reminder of his father. Hermione shook her head firmly at the recollection of his father and turned her attention back to the girl. Marianne’s wide sea blue eyes bugged out, along with her jaw. Hermione decided to take action or the poor dear would not be breathing properly soon. “Well, she is my best friend, Mum. Don’t be angry!”

“I am not angry, dear,” said Hermione as she turned to Marianne full on. “Marianne, you will get used to me eventually, now, I do hope you are keeping my son in line?”

“Mm, yes,” Marianne mumbled. “H-Hugo is a kind person.”

“I know, Marianne, and I am sure that you will make him all the more wonderful, yes?”

Shyly, Marianne nodded, offering her heroine a small smile before leading Hugo off into the throng to enthuse over meeting Hermione Weasley and to berate her friend for not telling her that his mother was THAT Hermione. The child was practically reciting word for word one of the many books his mother wrote under the name of Hermione Granger.

Hermione then took another sip of her champagne before putting her full attention on Rose who was now joined by Scorpius Malfoy: “You know Scorpy,” Rose said.

“Of course I do,” Hermione said as she looked at the boy standing next to her daughter. “Hello, Scorpius, how are you?”

Scorpius was struck dumb for another reason; it was no secret in the Malfoy household that Scorpius had a puppy crush on Hermione Weasley and he wrote sonnets to her, though they were never sent. He blushed in the presence of his friends’ sexy mother. Pulling himself up to his full height, he took Hermione’s hand, the way he’d seen his grandfather do on occasion, and brushed his lips against her knuckles.

“I am in full health, Mrs Weasley,” he replied.

Smiling, Hermione winked at him and said, “Good, just do not break too many hearts, Master Malfoy.”

“I do not intend to, Mrs Weasley,” mini-Draco smirked. “I have only one witch I desire.”

Hermione was amused that Draco’s son considered her a foxy siren. Flattered, too, though she would have to have a word with Draco about his son’s behaviour.

“All right, Scorpy, let’s dance!” Rose led her friend to the dance floor where the tune had changed to a slow song: Dragon’s Eye.

Concentrating on the lyrics Hermione could only feel the past calling her back, especially when the beautiful singer dug deep inside her soul with these lyrics: “With my dragon's eye; I hear your smile; I see your sigh; My lips caress yours with fire; Yet cold ice meets my desire…”

Cold ice, meeting hot desire - that was how she left it with Viktor. She suddenly felt tired from all the youths milling about and decided to seek sanctuary in the library. It took her little time to get there, and there the table was, the same seat she sat in when she met her first love. Viktor Krum, Hulkarian (her secret nickname for Viktor - a corruption and a nod to her Muggle heritage, for he did remind her of the Incredible Hulk), quiet, shy, and thoughtful. The memory of how the intensity of his dark eyes still burned white heat into her soul, as she sat down and remembered the first words he said to her.

_Hogwarts School. 18 October 1994._

He was there. Again. A gaggle of girls surrounding him. Rolling her eyes, Hermione pulled her books closer to her. She tutted and shook her head in disbelief at the audacity of the girls profaning her place of peace with their nonsensical twitterings. What was the attraction? All he was, was a bow legged, rough looking sports star. Good grief, it was enough to make her vomit. At least with Fleur she could understand the male’s attention. A pang of jealousy struck through her heart as she thought on the French witch, the one with disgustingly sleek, silver blonde locks that would make even Lucius Malfoy envious. Of course, Hermione sighed, it helped that she was part Veela, therefore could not help catching the eye of every male in the school.

Hermione was so engrossed in her essay that she did not notice someone behind her until she heard a deep, accented voice. “If I had known a siren was in the library, I would read more often,” he whispered in her ear.

“Tell your multitudinous mob that,” Hermione muttered. “Inform the clucking hens that a library is a place of silence, contemplation, and bettering oneself with knowledge.”

Instead of putting him off and wounding his pride, the wizard had the gall to laugh silently, making sure she felt the true effects. Hermione tried to resist the urge to lean back and nuzzle into his body, to feel the vibrations of the wizard’s merriment through her skin to her heart. Besides, the Transfiguration essay was more important than flirting with young wizards.

“That it is, my dear lioness.” He was the first person to call her that, and Hermione wanted to melt in a puddle.

Shaking off the spell he seemed to have cast, she took charge of the potentially compromising situation. It did not help that Professor Snape walked into the library at that exact moment. Gulping, she took in the situation as it would appear through the professor’s eyes. Two pairs of obsidian orbs took her in. How was it possible that eyes held such power over her? It was Professor Snape’s eyes that caused her deep seated crush in the first place. A crush that ultimately led her into Viktor’s arms.

_Hogwarts School: 2 May 2018_

Stroking the back of the seat, Hermione allowed two shimmering drops of tears slip slowly down her cheeks before she wiped them away. The party was likely to go on for a week, so the school decided to delay classes for as long as the celebrations lasted. For twenty years, the Wizarding World had known peace. No one had risen to replace Tom Riddle Jr as the next Dark Lord. This was a big and joyful event.

Harry wandered into the library. “Thought I’d find you, here,” he said. “So, what essay needs to be in now, then?”

“The essay of life to be turned in when we die. For once R-R-Ron,” stammering his name out as tears finally cascaded down her face freely, dampening her neck. Harry pulled her into a hug to allow her to grieve over his dark red robes. “R-R-Ron,” Hermione continued, “handed in his assignment before me.”

Harry smiled and kissed his adopted sister’s head as he rubbed circles over her back. “What were you doing here?”

“Remembering happier times,” Hermione said quietly, “Viktor Krum was my first everything, you know.”

“I know,” Harry nodded. “Ginny was, and always will be, my first in everything,” Hermione looked at his face. “So, Hermione, what did happen between you and Viktor, you never told us much.”

_Hogwarts School: 6 May 1995_

The Yule Ball had been a dream. It was a shame it had to be shattered by Ron on the night. That spiteful bitch, Parkinson didn’t help later as she tattled to Rita Skeeter who soon realised there was no dirt on Hermione. The tenacious journalist hunted and found a wonderful source in Pansy Parkinson. Hermione’s pristine image came tumbling down due to Skeeter’s salacious lies and Parkinson’s poisoned tongue.

Harry aside, Hermione received bitter treatment from Krum fans on one side, and judging glares on the other. There was support from one other person, Viktor sweetly carried her bag for her. Patiently waited for her outside classrooms. Always wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head, the back of her hand, lingering pecks on the cheek. Hermione had become the object of Viktor’s affection.

As she was eating breakfast, her Bulgarian shadow turned up. “Herm-own-ninny,” Viktor said; voice thick with nerves. “I wish to escort you to Hogsmeade and, please, just understand, I will not hurt you.”

“Of course, I will go with you.” Hermione’s smile brightened up the entire room as she replied.

Viktor’s heart swelled with pride at the fact that this gorgeous witch paid him any kind of attention. Hermione was a true hearted woman and Viktor knew what he wanted. It was clear to Hermione that he meant it when he said that she was the thing he’d miss the most.

“I will go upstairs to change,” she said pecking him on the cheek.

Viktor stood petrified by the feel of her lips on his cheek. He was still there fifteen minutes later with the same look of shock upon his face.

A light tap on his shoulder caused Viktor to turn around. Standing behind him, with her hair loosely braided, a few strands escaping to lay curling around her face, was Hermione. She had put on light yellow summer robes. Wide shoulder straps drew his eyes to her slender arms. She looked beautiful in the pastel robes decorated with green ribbons that accented her small waist. His lioness!

Viktor blushed when he saw the necklace he purchased for her showcased by the sweetheart neckline of her robes. He was glad he had taken Lucius Malfoy’s advice on what sort of trinket to purchase as a gift for the object of his affection on Valentine's Day.

He still remembered her gasp of appreciation as she pulled the trinket from its velvet lined box. A thin gold chain held a closed book studded with tiny rubies and a little key next to it . She could use it to store little mementos. A perfect gift for Hermione. His reward was a soft chaste kiss on his lips before she proudly showed it off to her friends. Viktor’s chest puffed up every time her heard her say “Isn’t it beautiful. Viktor gave it to me.”

As they walked down to Hogsmeade, Hermione knew that there was something different about this jaunt. Viktor held her tighter than normal. She was suddenly aware of how close they were, how big he was, how male he looked! Hermione turned her gaze away from his strong profile and began to wonder if there was more to explore with him.

Viktor’s fans still circled them like vultures, but Hermione knew they would no longer dare to get close to her. Just as she was starting to feel safe, Viktor froze.

“Vik, what is it?” she whispered, placing a hand on his bicep.

“Karkaroff, he disapproves of us, Herm-own-ninny” Viktor wrapped an arm protectively around her waist.

Karkaroff was making his way over to the couple. The stormy look on the Durmstrang Headmaster’s face caused Hermione to seek comfort in Viktor’s embrace. Sensing her fear, Viktor gently squeezed her waist. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she realised how wonderfully warm his hands were and how kind he was.

“I shall talk,” Viktor said.

“What is the meaning of this?” snarled Karkaroff. “How dare you besmirch the reputation of Durmstrang. Krum, your father would be spinning in his grave if he knew you were weakened magically by a Mudblood!”

Hermione’s eyebrows shot towards her hairline, a sign that she was preparing to launch into a well aimed insult, to defend herself, at Karkaroff. She did not have to, however, when the last person she expected came out of the shadows.

“What reputation, Karkaroff?” Snape sneered as he stepped in front of the young couple. “May I remind you that Miss Granger is considered by some of my colleagues to be a gem. You know where gems reside, do you not?”

Flushing with indignation, Karkaroff strolled off with a sneer, offering his own parting shot, “Then perhaps that particular gem could be stored away in Gringotts, if she really is that precious!”

When Karkaroff was out of sight, Professor Snape turned to the young couple. “Be on your way now.” His lips curved into a ghost of an approving smile, making Hermione’s already fluttering stomach completely flip over. “Treat her well, Mr Krum,” Snape said darkly, “if harm comes to her because of your incompetence I shall hurt you ten fold.”

With that, Professor Snape turned back towards the school.

Hermione’s jaw dropped open in shock at what her taciturn professor had just said about her.

“He likes you,” Viktor said softly as they sat at a small table outside of the Three Broomsticks. Stirring the straws in their foamy Butterbeers, he added, “Professor Snape. He really likes you!”

“You have nothing to worry about,” Hermione smiled warmly, reaching out to hold his hand and rubbing her thumb between his knuckles. “I only care about you.”

And she did. Ever so much! He squeezed her hand. They got up and smiled shyly at each other, aware of how close they were as they walked towards a jewellery store. Hermione’s gaze landed on a beautiful pendant on display in the window, light blue stone set in a heart shaped white gold setting. Little green diamantes circled the edge of heart.

“You like, yes?” Viktor breathed in her ear.

Silently, Hermione nodded, but lowered her eyes at the price tag. “Forget it,” she muttered.

She made to walk away from the shop, but Viktor purposefully pulled her in the shop. Half an hour later, Hermione left holding a bag. “You did not have to buy the complete set!” She huffed.

“A pretty witch you are, Herm-own-ninny,” Viktor murmured. “A vibrant, intelligent, beautiful lady and I wish to spoil you. My dear one!”

The fluttering in her stomach became even more pronounced: “I-I am your dear one?”

Viktor stopped quickly and turned around. With his strong, calloused fingers, he lifted her chin so he could peer into her dark, whiskey coloured eyes. Hermione’s breathing quickened as her heartbeat increased. Viktor took two steps closer to her, closing the gap. Slowly, he bent his head towards hers. Dark eyes concentrated steadily on her mouth. Within seconds, his lips were on hers and they began their explorative kiss. Hermione whimpered a little as she pressed her lips urgently against Viktor’s. Her whole body tingled with the magic of his kisses.

Soon she found herself pressed against a wall in a little alleyway just off the street with his hands roaming along her body until they settled in her hair. Strong fingers tunneled through her braids, springing curls free to frame her face. A moan escaped her as the kiss intensified.

Viktor seized the opportunity to slip his tongue into her warm, delectable mouth. Hermione did not doubt her decision to allow him to kiss her so deeply. She soon felt his calloused hands untangle from her hair and slide down her back. Hot hands latched on her hips, pulling their bodies together tightly. Oh Merlin, Circe, Hecate, Helga and other Magical saints; Hermione swore as she realised what was happening. Viktor wanted more than these magical kisses. What scared her was, that she wanted more, too.

“V-V-Viktor,” she stammered. “As much as I am enjoying this-” His lips travelled down her throat as his curious hands spread across her stomach. “Oh, Viktor, this is incredible but I am not ready yet. P-Please, V-Viktor.”

Viktor finally stopped at her worried pleas, and looked into her beautiful, dark brown eyes and nodded. As he gently pushed some hair behind her ear, Viktor whispered, “When you are ready, my dear one, I shall be here.” He held her close to his body, letting her feel his heart. “I do not wish to force you.”

Leaning into his palm, Hermione sighed with contentment. Viktor was such a safe person. She only ever felt this safe when she was around Ron, Harry, and surprisingly enough, Professor Snape.

_Hogwarts School: 2 May 2018_

Now, all she had was Harry to keep her safe when memories began to overwhelm her. Particularly after Ron’s death. Harry held Hermione, his sister in all but blood, tightly against his body. Rubbing circles on her back helped calm Hermione’s storm of emotions. Getting lost in her storm, her grief battered and thrashed his soul.

“Hermione,” he murmured over the top of her head. “It’s been three years. You should be out there. You are still young enough to find love, maybe have more children…”

“I can’t,” she sniffed, “the only other love of my life married another.” Hermione shuddered as tears continued to fall down her reddened cheeks. “The other I would have considered is dead. Oh, Harry.” she began to cry again. “What hope is there for me to love again?”

“Rose, Hugo, James, Albus, Lily, Arthur, Molly… all good reasons to live and love.” Harry chuckled warmly. “There is me - I hope - and Ginny.” He still could not believe Ginny was his wife, so he always said her name with a hint of smugness that Hermione found endearing. “Charlie, too. I think he might have a soft spot for you. Though I do hear young Scorpius is prepared to wait…”

Laughing, Hermione wiped away the last of her tears. As she thought about the end of the Battle, the War that seemed to have gone on forever had finally been won. The Darkness that had covered the Wizarding World for nearly a century had finally been destroyed by the prevailing Light.

_Hogwarts School: 2 May 1998_

He was battered, bloodied and bruised - muscles ached even more than after his toughest Quidditch match. He was bone-weary, fatigued, thirsty, and starving. None of that mattered to Viktor. He was more concerned with the health and well-being of one person - the witch of his heart, Hermione Granger. Viktor had never come across a more beautiful person, inside and out.

Sending out his hawk patronus was exhausting but he needed to see her. Not caring that she had made eyes at the red haired wizard, Viktor was sure there was not another witch out there for him. The answering otter gladdened his heart. The ghostly otter was soon followed by by the young woman herself. Dirty, bloodied, tired, and bruised, but alive. Viktor ran to her and picked her up, a surge of energy to his system seeing her again. Able to hold her in his arms. To smell her again.

“Hermione!” he exclaimed.

“Viktor!” she sobbed.

Gently, he put her down on the uneven floor and stroked her face. Hermione took his breath away. Covered in dirt and battle scarred, she was still the most beautiful witch he had laid eyes on.

“I was so worried about you!”

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. “I know. I am sorry.” She glanced up at him through her lashes . Viktor’s big hands covered her face. Hermione leant into them. “There is something…” before she could finish her sentence Viktor’s lips crashed down on hers. “Viktor,” she gasped as she pulled back. “I…” his lips pressed against hers again.

Whatever was happening, Hermione was too weak to fight. It felt so wonderful being in his strong embrace as he continued to kiss her. Hermione could not fight Viktor or the adrenaline flowing through her veins. Soon she felt a heat against her flesh, and fingers curled around her waist. As their bodies pressed close, the kiss intensified. Without thinking, her hands reached for the buttons on his robes.

Hermione was listening to her body, not her mind. She let her body speak for her as she pulled Viktor towards her by the buckle of his pants. Hermione’s fingers were a frenzy, undoing his belt and trousers. Viktor rapidly did the same to her.

“Hermione!” he growled.

She wrapped her legs around his waist. He curled a hand under her leg to help hold her up as he used his other hand to align himself with her entrance. As he entered her, her eyes fell closed in bliss. She knew it was wrong, but it felt so damn good. He pulled out and pushed back in. She arched her back and met him thrust for thrust. Soon the only thing that mattered to them was reaching that elusive high.

They both climaxed together, screaming each other’s names as they held each other; panting on each other’s necks.

“Viktor,” she sighed when they had parted. “I’m going to be with Ron, I’m sorry, but we finally came to an understanding. I - I was…”

“Ssh,” Viktor sighed placing a warm, lingering kiss on her forehead. “I know,” he whispered. “I know.”

_Hogwarts School: 2 May 2018_

After returning from the library with Harry, Hermione stared across the dance floor, watching her children and their friends enjoy the music. Today had been a good day, no matter the memories. She reached up to the chain around her neck, fingering the small book and small dragon hanging from the chain. “Well, hello, Bookworm,” a voice whispered from behind her.

“Well, hello, Dragon Man," she replied. Hermione turned to face Charlie. “I did not expect to see you here.”

“Well, what we expect and what we find are never the same,” Charlie answered. “May I have this dance?”

Hermione followed Charlie onto the dance floor and into the circle of his arms. They both enjoyed the piece of music. “Where have you been keeping yourself? We missed you at home.”

“Dragons don’t follow time tables and hatchlings take extra work.” Charlie continued to twirl her around the floor as the music changed tempo. “How are things going with the werewolves?”

“The students assigned companions are making great strides. Remus would be so proud of what we have managed to do for all those affected by Greyback and his crew,” Hermione replied absently, concentrating on finding her children in the crowd.

Charlie and Hermione continued their turn around the dance floor as their conversation continued to flow between them. “... and werewolves have wings that glitter in the dark, Bookworm,” Charlie said, the teasing quality in his voice caught Hermione's attention. “Have you heard anything I have said in the past five minutes, dear? The children are fine in that corner over there, Hugo is teasing a pretty little thing and Rose is coming to her defense. It is good to see them care for their cousins and friends so well.”

Hermione returned her full attention to Charlie and their conversation. “I am sorry for the distraction, love. Today has been full of a variety of memories and worrying over the children helps keep the bad ones away.”

“My dearest Bookworm, memories only have the power we give them and today is a time to give them peace,” Charlie whispered as he bent his head to hers. Kissing her lips gently, Charlie danced Hermione off the floor and into the shadows before slipping out of the Great Hall. “I say we make a few new ones for this anniversary …”

Hermione had not expected this new relationship with Charlie. He had always been friendly and had been a rock for her in the last three years. The small dragon charm had been a gift at Christmas when he had asked her to consider him more than a friend. Their budding romance had been quiet and slow because there were children to consider, but Hermione was slowly falling for him. He was gentle when it was needed and firm when it came to pulling her from her dark memories. Charlie teased her about her love of books and she pushed him to keep working when the dragons in his care were difficult.

“Oh my, Dragon Man,” Hermione whispered as Charlie danced her into an empty classroom. The room was filled with floating candles and pillows were scattered on the floor. “What kind of memories do you have planned?”

“The kind that takes the place of all the sad ones.” Charlie whispered against her ear as he began to kiss his way along her neck. “I have plans to convince you to be more than a wall flower tonight.”

Hermione’s fingers tangled in Charlie’s hair as he kissed his way along her collarbone. “But, my dear Dragon Man, some sad memories are worth keeping …”

Charlie’s calloused fingers ran up her back to ner nape and began to slowly unzip her dress. “My darling Bookworm, new memories are meant to hold you up when the old ones get too heavy …”

Hermione ran her fingers down his back and slid under his shirt to touch his back. “Have you been turning your back on your charges, dear?” She teased as she traced the edges of fresh burns from dragon fire that had just begun to heal.

“No more than you have, my love,” Charlie replied as he lifted her hand to kiss healing burns she had collected rescuing her young charges from brewing accidents.

Hermione and Charlie slowly removed each other’s robes as they explored each other, touching and kissing new scars and old hurts. Lips and fingers whispered against skin as Charlie lowered Hermione onto the nest of pillows. Charlie gently wiped tears from her eyes as he nestled against her body. ”Why the tears, love.”

“How can I do this? I want to be with you but I feel torn,” Hermione whispered.

Charlie kissed the tears from her cheeks. “We make each new memory as a promise not to forget the old ones and reach for our future happiness. My dragons lose mates, grieve and eventually find a new mate. So can we. Hearts are meant to heal and love, not hide in the shadows.”

Hermione quietly kissed Charlie’s cheek and tasted his tears, realising that they both had memories that need to heal. “Show me those new memories, my Dragon Man.”

“It is my honour and pleasure,” Charlie whispered as he kissed his way down her cheek. As his lips fluttered over her collarbone, Charlie slipped his fingers between her wet lips and circle the tight bundle of nerves. “What memory can we make together?”

Hermione stroked her hands down Charlie's back, gasping as his fingers dipped inside her. Her fingers continued on their path down and around his body until she wrapped them around his thick cock. “Oh my …” Words, like kisses, whispered between Hermione and Charlie as they drew each other closer. Fingers tangle in hair as bodies slide against each other, Charlie and Hermione straining towards the other as their hearts raced to outrun old memories. Soon, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of lovers connecting body and soul.

Lying quietly in each other's arms, Hermione and Charlie spoke softly of old memories and new possibilities. Charlie ran his fingers through Hermione's curly hair as they talked about plans for after tonight and how to let the children know what was going on. After getting dressed, Charlie and Hermione made their way back to the Great Hall where they joined the others dancing.

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. "May I have this dance?" She turned to find a familiar figure standing behind her.

"Hello, Viktor," Hermione replied.

Charlie bowed and placed her hand on Viktor's.

"You look beautiful this evening Hermione," said Victor. "Things are much different than they were twenty years ago. Thank you for telling me to find myself before I went to look for anything else all those years ago. My greatest gift, other than the memories of our time together, has been my daughter. We named her after you and she has always tried to live up to her name."

"Thank you as well, Victor. When you found me I was broken and your strength reminds me that even broken things can be fixed." Hermione and Victor continued to dance around as Viktor’s daughter sang. When the song was over, Victor returned Hermione to Charlie and went across and went to his daughter to ask her to dance while the band played.

Hermione and Charlie were joined by her children as they sat at a table on the edge of the dance floor. “Saw you dancing with Viktor Krum, Mum,” Hugo said to his mother. “How do you know him?”

“Viktor and I are old friends. We were just catching up and talking about memories and children.” Hermione replied. “What have you been up to, my boy?”

“Nothing, Mum. Just hanging out with everybody and dancing,” Hugo replied. “Hello, Charlie, when did you get here?”

“While you were busy dancing a little too close with your lady friend, young man,” Charlie answered, winking at his nephew. “Can your mum and I talk to you and your sister without your friends for a few minutes?”

“Sure … Hey, guys, can we meet you at the cake table in a few?” Hugo yelled as he grabbed his sister’s hand.

“Charlie, what are you up to? You are starting to remind me of the twins.” Hermione gasp as Charlie grabbed her hand and leads her back to the table with the children.

“Be patient, Bookworm,” Charlie replied with a grin, “So, kids, how do you feel about dragons? Hermione?”

Hugo and Rose began to pepper their beloved uncle with questions about when and where they could see his dragons. As he patiently answered their questions, Charlie added a few more of his own. “So, Hugo, how would you feel about your mum spending more time with me?”

“Well, Mum is always happier after she talks to you and it has been nice to see her happy. If spending time with you makes her happy, I’m all for it. So, when I I learn to handle dragons?” Hugo answered.

Charlie chuckled and continued to answer his nephew’s questions about how soon and how much he could work with the dragons Charlie cared for.Rose was busy talking to Hermione about what books she could read to get ready to visit Charlie’s charges and Hermione was watching her beloved with her children.

As the children chattered excitedly, Charlie reached in his pocket and dropped to a knee. Opening a small, wooden box, Charlie looked up at Hermione. “Will you build new memories with me? Marry me, Hermione.”

Hermione stared at the beautiful silver ring in Charlie’s fingers. A dragon curled around a book, its tail waiting to wrap around her finger. “Oh my, Dragon Man. I would be honored to make new memories with you.” As Charlie slipped the ring on her finger, Hugo and Rose rushed to hug the couple.

Applause rose from the dance floor as Viktor’s daughter, Mia, introduced the next song. “Let us clear the floor for the Dragon Man and his lady.” Charlie pulled Hermione into his arms on the dance floor as the band began to play again. “For the special couple, a new memory and a new song, 'Make a Memory with Me'.” Mia began to sing as Charlie and Hermione swayed together on the dance floor.

As the music changed, more people joined the newly engaged couple on the dance floor. Wrapped in a world of their own, making new memories to join the old, Hermione and her dragon man danced the night away.


End file.
